Bloodlines of The Moon
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Hogwarts is not just a school. It's a home. Home to millions of Witches and Wizards. Even those who usually would have been shunt from society, because they are classified as "dangerous." It's home to people like me, the Monsters. [Eventual George/OC]
1. Dementors and Red-Heads

**Summary: **

**Rating: **T (Moderate Language, certain strong words, scenes of violence and death)

**Characters: **Harry P. Hermione G. Ronald W. Fred and George W. Prof. Remus L. OC

_Year Three:_

_Chapter One: The Dementor and Redheads_

I found the most isolated compartment on the train, away from the hassle of the other travelers. Dragging my heavy trunk into the compartment, I slammed the door shut. The whistle outside blew and I knew the train was about to depart the station. I peered outside, knowing no one was there for me. When the station was no longer in sight, I managed to push my trunk onto the luggage rack above the seats.

"C'mon Taffy..." I cooed as my black cat glared at me from the bottom of her cage. Taffy was a stray cat at heart really, and she loathed confined spaces. I had the scratches all over my arms to prove that. She eventually gave up and bounded out. Taffy was a jet black stray cat I rescued as a kitten. When she was young she had fought off a group of older cats from attacking her sick Mother. During the fight half of her right ear was bitten off, but she still stood her ground. I found her wandering, nearly dead from blood loss, and nursed her back to health.

She laced in and out from my ankles as I sat down next to the window, looking out at the scenery. After ten minutes, the door of the compartment slid open. A tall blonde girl stood in the doorway, pulling a Hogwarts trunk behind her. Taffy jumped onto my lap, purring as she curled up into a ball. "Is that taken?" The girl asked, pointing to the seat across me.

I briefly considered saying yes, it was taken, but the girl threw her trunk on the opposite rack, and sat down. "Is now!" She chuckled. I suppressed a sigh. I knew this girl was a talker. It was written all over her face. "I'm Therese. Therese MacFadden. I'm in Hufflepuff." She said, extending a hand, which I shook politely, careful not to knock Taffy off my lap. "What house are you in?" She asked, smiling.

"I don't know." I replied carefully. The smile faltered slightly. "Are you in First year?" She asked, a little too interested. I shook my head- No. "I'm new here," I explained, "I was home-schooled but Professor Dumbledore thought maybe I'd enjoy it here." I finished simply. Therese nodded. "Ah. I see. I say you'd be in Ravenclaw, you seem like one, my friend Tara..."

The conversation proceeded for a lengthy time, I learnt that Therese had five siblings. Her younger brother Aaron, who was a squib, and her eldest sister, Jennifer, who was Head Girl. Therese didn't particularly want to talk about _her._ She also had an older brother, Michael, who was in his final year in Hogwarts and planned on being a Dragon Keeper in Latvia. Michael and Jennifer were twins, and both in their final year.

Her parents worked for the Ministry of Magic, her Mother was an Auror and her Father she never said. Her Dad left them when she was young, and she didn't remember him. All she got now are messy handwritten letters in leaked black ink and dirty old paper, which she doesn't even bother to reply to. Her Step-Dad was called Robert (Bob) and she had two Step-Brothers, Samuel (the oldest) and Christopher. Samuel was an Adventurer, who collected Treasure for Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, and Christopher was a player for the English Quidditch team, as a Chaser.

"What about you?" She finally said, looking at me as we munched on our Bertie Botts, which Therese kindly bought. I didn't have a sickle to my name. I cleared my throat, beginning. "My Dad works for the," I paused, thinking, "My Father studies Magical Creatures. And I never knew my Mum, also, I'm an only child." Therese nodded, muttered something along the lines "wished I was an only child."

Our conversation continued until the train began to slow, the brakes screaming in protest. Suddenly, the lights went out, and we were plunged into darkness. Therese stood, and wiped the condensation off the window, and peered out into the late raining afternoon. "What happened?" I asked, squinting to see Therese's shape in the weak light. "Did we break down?" I suggested. She scoffed, "This is the Hogwarts Express! We don't "break down" for Christs sake...There...there looks like there's something moving out there, something coming-" She was interrupted by the door slamming opening and two sets of footsteps entering the compartment. "Oi, what's happening?" One voice asked, "Good question, Fred. Very good." Replied the other. I could barely make out Therese's scowl. "Push off, Weasleys." She growled. "You love us really, MacFadden." Insisted the first voice.

Therese sat down, grunting in denial of the accusation as she crossed her arms. The first boy, Fred, I presumed, sat down. In the weak light, I could make out vivid red hair. The second boy threw himself down beside me. In the weak light from the window I could make out soft eyes, a nice smile, and of course- the vivid red-hair. The two were twins. "Fred," Therese gestured to the boy next to her, "And George," pointed to the boy next to me with a flourish, and than to me, "This is Hannah Punil. She's new here. In third year. Hannah, these two are Fred and George Weasley."

"Digging the blue, Punil." Fred said cheekily, nodding towards my hair. I smoothed my turquoise hair back, frowning. The door of the compartment opened again, and a pretentious, snobby voice drifted into the room, but the voice that seemed to be usually calm could not hide its fear. "What's going on?" The boy asked. I could see George faintly scowl. "Sod off, Malfoy." Fred growled menacingly. The boy was about to say something but he gave a yelp and threw himself down beside Fred suddenly. I frowned as the compartment turned freezing, in a wave of cold. We could all see our breath and the window iced up.

And then I saw it. A long, spindly skeleton hand that looked like it had been left in marsh water too long, with flesh decomposing still draped on its hand, clutched the door-frame as the long towering owner of hand entered the compartment, hovering above ground. Its dark frame was draped in a long fraying hooded cloak. I felt like I could never be happy again. That all the happiness had been sucked from me. I grasped George's hand tightly, terrified. To my surprise he just held it back, tight. The thing hovered there for a moment, its gaze seemingly looking at all of them each at a time. I shrunk down, recoiling.

With a rattling noise, the thing left. Soon enough, the train began to sway again and the lights flickered back on. Malfoy, I presumed, disappeared as quick as bullet. Whereas George and Fred remained momentarily, ashen faced. After a while George released my hand, and beckoned to his brother, and the two left. I stared at Therese, horrified. "Does that happen often?" I asked, my voice quivering. She stared back at me, "What do you mean? The Dementor, or holding hands with George Weasley?"


	2. Sorting and Shabby Teachers

_Chapter Two: Sorting and Shabby Teachers_

I went across the lake with the first years. We slipped through the inky black water in enchanted boats, a glowing lantern on each. Suddenly, looming out of the darkness, was a huge castle. Shimmering Orange lights streaming from the windows of the turrets stained the dark water. I let free a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in. It was just as beautiful as my Father had told me. And even more.

We reached the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, and walking up in pairs of two we reached the closed doors. Professor Minerva McGonagall, I guessed (Another person my Father told me about) stood before us. She had an extremely stern look, and her hair was pulled sharply back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She peered down at the First Years and I steely through her spectacles. She wore robes of brilliant emerald, with a pointed black witches hat.

She began speaking, and as much as I tried to listen, I couldn't. Numerous students were talking in front and behind me, and I couldn't catch a word from my position. Soon the doors of the Great Hall swung open and she was marching us along the different Hogwarts house tables towards the dais, where all the teachers sat at one long table. Standing before them, behind the golden owl stand, was Professor Dumbledore, the man who had convinced my Father to let me go to Hogwarts. He smiled kindly at the nervous (but excited) First Years. I had to admit, I probably looked as worried as they did.

We reached the top of the Great Hall, and stood in a long line along the right wall. In front of the Owl, was a small wooden stool. McGonagall stood behind this, holding an old leather brown hat. The Sorting Hat. In her hand she held a large scroll of Parchment. She began at the A's. My mind wandered as she began to go on, knowing it would be a time before my name was called. I skimmed over the Hufflepuff table and saw Therese, who began waving madly at me. Sitting beside her was a tall, pretty blonde, with extremely long curly hair, and looked very similar to Therese. I guessed she was Therese's sister, Jennifer. They had the same brown eyes. Sitting on the other side of Therese was a tall burly teenage boy with a goofy grin on his face. This was Michael, I guessed, Jennifer's non-Identical twin.

My eyes skimmed over the rest of the crowd, but finding nothing interesting but George Weasley smiling at me, looked towards the table of teachers. Sitting closest to me was a haggard teacher, who looked like he needed a few decent meals. His robes were shabby and looked like they needed the attention of a good seamstress. He had three long scars across his face. Our eyes met, and he smiled at me. I quickly looked away, feeling my face burning red.

"Punil, Hannah!" McGonagall's voice cut across my thoughts as I felt myself walk to the stool, and sit. The hat was placed on my head. "Hmm..." The voice boomed. "Brave...but not Gryffindor...and ambitious...but there's an intelligence, and wisdom. An imagination..." The hat was quiet before announcing, "RAVENCLAW!" I saw Therese's smile falter as I stood, walking to the Ravenclaw table. I sat down next to a black haired girl with thick silver framed glasses.

Dumbledore gave a speech, telling us the rules. He then introduced two new teachers, Rubeus Hagrid, who was replacing Professor Kettleburn in the teaching of Care of Magical Creatures, Dumbledore then introduced the teacher that smiled at me, his name was Professor Lupin, and he was the new Defense Against The Dark Art's teacher. There was a low rumble of applause from the tables.

Food began to fill the plates on the tables, and everyone began to dig in. I piled chicken, potatoes and gravy onto my plate, I sipped the water in my goblet, and ate my food, savoring the taste. "Don't kill yourself." The girl next to me said dryly. I looked up at her, confused. She sighed, "Don't gorge yourself on food like it's your last meal before execution." She explained. I swallowed and laughed. "My name's Hannah. Hannah Punil." I said to her, she looked at me through her coke bottle glasses. "Yes I'm aware," She said, I smiled. "You?" I asked, as she cleared her throat. "Maeve Meredith Henderson-Capaldi. I'm Scottish." She said, her Scottish accent obvious. "Huh...So, what do your parents work as, Maeve?" I asked, politely. "Dad's a Obliviater and Mum's a Healer at St. Mungo's. You?" She asked, munching on a crunchy roll. "My Father studies Magical Creatures, mostly Dangerous ones. I don't know about my Mum. I never knew her." Maeve nodded.

Our conversation continued until the last of the tarts and other desserts disappeared off our plates. Professor Dumbledore stood and ordered all of us to bed. Maeve and I followed the rest of the Ravenclaw's to the common room, and we entered the Girls Dormitory. Maeve's bed was next to mine. Maeve said Dumbledore probably put me in with the Third Years (my year) Rather than with the First Years, which I was thankful of. I shared the door room with two other girls, Mary and Helena. Helena was covered in freckles with shocking ginger hair that hung to her elbows, she smiled as she climbed into her four poster bed, nearest to the door. The area around her bed was pristine.

The second girl, Mary, was not as neat. Her brown hair was pulled back in multiple tiny ponytails, and the area around her bed was already littered with sweet-packets and other documents. She wore tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt with "The Weird Sisters Tour 2013" printed on the front in changing colours. A poster of the said band was pinned over her bed, where the singers were flicking their hair sulkily, obviously bitter from being put away during the journey to Hogwarts. She grunted and waved offhandedly as she fell backwards off her bed.

I pulled on my boxers and long t-shirt, and then climbed into the warm bed. My bed. I heard the wind howling outside the window as the room turned silent, and the lights went out. I suddenly realized how exhausted I was, and how stuffed I felt for the first time in a long time. I don't think I had ever had a meal like the one like I just had. I chuckled to myself, remembering how scared I was of going to Hogwarts. How foolish I was, I thought, as I drifted off, looking at the moonlight's beam, stark against the bleached floorboards, and then fell asleep feeling quite content.


End file.
